The present invention is directed to a female-male plug adapter for twist-lock electrical cords. In applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,780, there is disclosed a female twist-lock adapter for an extension cord that allows for the male plug-end of a twist-lock cord to be plugged in so that the other end of the adapter may be plugged into a power outlet, and also allows for the reception of a conventional two-electrode male plug and a conventional three-electrode male plug where one is ground.